Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor device with integrated calibration system, and to a calibration method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, sensor devices (in particular, ones manufactured using MEMS technology) are used in a wide range of applications in which the measurements supplied by the sensor have high accuracy. There are consequently sensors having a stable behavior in a wide range of temperatures, both as regards the sensitivity of the sensor and as regards the drifts in temperature of the signal supplied by the sensor itself.
Optimization of the design and of the steps of production of the sensor does not enable the aforementioned features for being met. To overcome this problem, according to the prior art, it is known to proceed with a step of calibration of the sensor as the temperature varies for compensating for the drifts that the output signal undergoes as the temperature of use varies. The step of calibration in temperature of the sensor comprises placing the sensor in an oven, bringing the sensor to one or more desired temperatures, and carrying out calibration.
It is evident that said calibration method takes a lot of time, with consequent increase in production costs.